Another Ghost in Teiko
by trufflelover
Summary: Crappy title is crappy. GOM and Momoi with an OC. No one really notices her...not until she demands an apology from Kise that somehow leads to him not being able to participate in the Basketball Club- which in turn becomes Akashi's business. An old enemy might just be the thing that can bring the team back together in high school. R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Starting to get obsessed with Kuroko no Baske. I'm already reading fanfics! Yeah. Probably wouldn't finish this one. But still worth a shot. and yeah alex is gonna be in here too since i can't find any Alex fics! T.T**

**GoM x OC.**

"Oh gosh. Dear me. Sorry. I'm so sorry!" Kise was on his knees. The girl didn't even look at him.

"Sorry's not gonna cut it. I spent exactly 12 hours and 57 minutes on that painting. It's due in 3 minutes. The art teacher is very strict. It's a big part of my grade. What will you do about it?"

Kise desperately kept putting the torn halves together, hoping that some random magic would make it as good as before. Instead, he made it even worse; paint was coming off onto his hands. He sighed in defeat. What could he do?

The girl was on the floor with him, but she was facing the other way, putting her brushes back together. He used one hand to prop himself up and jumped into a standing position – which would've been a pretty slick ninja move if not for his squeaky sneakers. She didn't seem to notice. He might just escape this. Kise tiptoed away when he felt cold fingers brush his neck and finally grip his collar.

"I asked you once already. What are you going to do about it?"

.

"Miss I'm so sorry! I was the one who tore her poster. Please don't take points off. It wasn't her fault!"

.

"M-Momoi –chan could you please tell Akashi that I won't be able to come to practice anymore? I mean, not until I get my grades up."

"What did you just say Ryouta?"

"A-Akashi! Er. Captain. Sir! Sir, my uh, the school wouldn't let me participate in any clubs since I'm on the verge of failing a class."

"I thought your grades were in check. Weren't you nominated as a model student last year?"

"Ha ha. About that. It wasn't much and it was last year anyway…. I'm so sorry sir!"

"I asked you once already. What did you just say Ryouta? Why can't you play on the team?"

"Hm. 'sir.' He's just a mere team captain. No need for such formalities Kise-kuuunn," a voice as commanding as Akashi made Kise cringe. Akashi took a quick glance at who spoke and faced Kise once again.

Momoi took a step back to study the stranger. A girl. She raised her eyebrows then went back to Kise and Akashi.

"Well, why?"

"It's because he trampled on my painting. Because of that, my grade for art class decreased substantially; I won't make the honor roll. This will ruin my school record which will later haunt me when I apply for top colleges. So as an apology, Kise-kun generously offered getting the teacher to lower his grades so that we would be even," the girl said. But all eyes and ears were focused on Kise.

"I'm waiting."

"It's because I trampled on her painting. Because of that her grade for art class got really low so that she wouldn't make it into the honor roll since she needs top grades in every subject for that. And so I offered to lower my grades too or get a teacher to do it just to get even." Kise blurted out.

"Offered?" Momoi asked.

"Erm. More like forced," Kise whispered.

Akashi nodded solemnly. "Yes, I see."

"What the heck. I just said the same thing five seconds ago! Why wasn't anybody listening?" The girl waved her arms about – a desperate attempt to snatch some attention from Akashi and Momoi.

"I heard you," a soft voice said. Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Thanks. No one ever hears me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thanks for the reviews: ~Savannah Silverstone : i'll stop being a jerk lol i made this into a REAL chapter :) ~AngelHeartObsession sorry to confuse you :)**

**Remember to read this again since i updated it.**

"Kise. Remember when your captain yelled at you when you said you couldn't attend the basketball club anymore? Even though Akashi didn't say anything, you can tell that he was mad because he needed you. After that incident you guys started well ..being a team. The Generation of Miracles from Teiko Middle School.

It's barely two months, you're all starting high school – don't you keep in touch? And why all of a sudden are you guys like enemies?"

He smiled – the girl could be so smart yet so stupid at the same time.

"Things have changed Akane."

"You just proved it. You didn't call me Akaniichi. This is getting worse than I thought. Kise, you can't just stop being friends with someone. Sorry, more like you can't just cut off your old buddies! And I thought you were the one who would want all of you back together!"

Kise tried to say something but –" oh yeah you tried to convince Tetsu to come to Kaijou. But guess what you're not doing it for the sake of your friendship; you're doing it for yourself! I mean at first I thought that you were the nicest one out of all of you. Midorima is actually even more caring than you are! I bet Tetsu and I are the only ones that know. That knows your true side.

You prance around like a loon. You never take things seriously. A smile is always on your face.

Oh you think you're so smart – giving that illusion of unadulterated blond bliss – but that's it. You're always being sarcastic, everything is a charade. Everything is an illusion. My god even Tetsu can see your greed and selfishness. Well guess what you're not that smart. Both of us can see right through you.

Even your so-called talent is a freaking illusion. No, even your talent is a fraud a fake a copy.

Stop being so sarcastic. You're not a genius. You're just . You're just.

A STUPID

BLOND

CAT!"

.

"I'm sorry I said all those things…It's just that well…it's none of my business but…well it IS MY business…I'm friends with them too….Just. Wouldn't everything be better if it were just like the old days?

In Teiko?"

He raised an eyebrow. This was the most emotional she got. "Well, Teiko was fine. But it wouldn't be better. It would be worse. Because you were just a ghost. Like Tetsu. But without any talent."

"I'm sorry, WITHOUT TALENT? God. I take back my apology. I take back everything. See, this is why I don't care. Because if I try then I'm the one who ends up getting hurt. But no more. We're done. You're right. Teiko was horrible. It was truly horrendous. I'm sick of being invisible."

-backtoteiko aka the old days.-

_Well this is ….casual._ Akane watched the regulars of the Teiko Basketball Club as they licked their popsicles. Momoi was left behind with Kuroko. Kuroko's shadow was handing Momoi's shadow a…a stick?

_Too casual._ Akane concluded. _Too casual for my so-called death sentence._ Akashi licked his lips and finally looked up at Akane. "Your interference with Kise's grades will affect not only him but our school's reputation. He is needed in the basketball club. What are you going to do about it?" The rest of the team seemed to acknowledge his title as captain by standing around while he sat on the bench alone.

"I don't know. Pretend to care then walk away?"

"Wrong." He tapped a foot in impatience as she mulled over a more appropriate answer.

She gave up and shrugged, "Well that's sad. Um, I've gotta go. Dinner."

"Wait. I've just got an idea," a purple haired giant said. The team focused on Atsushi. Maybe he wasn't as stupid and aloof as they had thought. The silence was brimming with suspense. "Buy me food," he finally stated. "Preferably Pocky."

"Well let's see I could totally do that you know, buy a random stranger food. But I don't want to. Because I don't need to," Akane shrugged, again.

Akashi couldn't just dismiss Atsushi's idea that fast like the others. Midorima didn't really care about Kise. But Aomine did. "What if she just did all of us a huge favor?" he blurted out.  
"Are you implying that you _like _the fact that she threw Kise off the team?" Midorima raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I didn't really think that through. I didn't mean that. But what if she – "

"You were trying to say that her payback would be to do each of us a favor…right?" Akashi finished.

"Nope, not happening mister," Akane licked her ice cream, chocolate. She leaned on the bench and crossed her legs – feigning indifference. But inside her mind was buzzing with desperate excuses and lies that might just be able to get her out of the situation. _No, I don't need to lie. I don't need to fear anything since I didn't do anything wrong._ She adjusted her smug posture into a more submissive one with legs together and hands on lap.

"H-H-How did you get there?!"

"Oh I bought some ice cream ever since you guys started referring to me as if I wasn't there. And I just came and sat here. Caught Akashi off guard," she took another lick. _What am I doing here anyway? I could've just left and they wouldn't have even noticed…_

"If you could just sit here without being noticed, you could've just left without being noticed. Why are you still here anyway?" Akashi finally gave her one of his signature glares. The red eyes managed to catch the last rays of sunlight of the day and flashed. _The Devil Captain._

_Shit, even I don't know the answer to that. How do I dodge this? Maybe – _"I don't know. Just to buy ice cream. Test you. My legs. Tired. So sit I." _I'm not making sense! _" Erm, uh, so anyway now that you mention it, I'm just going to like…leave!" she stood up briskly then turned on her heel, but just a cold grip on her hand pulled her back down.

.

"Buy me food."

"Bring me Oh Asa's daily lucky items."

"New basketball shoes. Air Jordans."

"Buy my new photo album! I just had a photo-shoot."

"My request is to take care of my team. As in all of their requests." Akashi closed his eyes and crossed his arms and nodded.

"Eh who are you guys talking to?" Kuroko sipped on his vanilla shake.

"Woah, I thought she was just here! Damn, she's just like Tetsu,"Aomine cursed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm sorry I don't think we can let you use the gym afterschool. The basketball club has practice," Midorima pushed his glasses up. Akashi expected _him _to deal with the Arts Club since he was a member of the Student Council. Midorima regretted running for president. But the matter of gym usage was supposed to be discussed by the basketball club captain and the Arts Club president. But Student Council did arrange school building usages….

"Yes I'm sorry; you're going to have to find another place to work. The annual musical is going to be performed here? Not in the auditorium? Yes, dances and parties are held in the gym but…You want a bigger space? Isn't the auditorium bigger? No, I'm sorry you can't use this gym. You do know that there are other gyms with smaller courts right? Why don't you just paint the sets somewhere else and bring it in here the night of the musical?" He rubbed his temples – and made a big show of it to show his annoyance.

The first strings and regulars of the Teiko basketball club came into the gymnasium. They were geared up and raring to practice – only to find that they had no space to. The floor was scattered with art supplies – wooden boards, paint brushes, paint and paper of all types.

Aomine dribbled the ball once, only to find it stained with pink paint when it came back up again.

"What is the meaning of this? Let me talk to your superior," Akashi almost scared a first-year girl in a ponytail. She scurried away and came back with an equally terrified girl who looked too frail to be the president of any club.

"Y-yes? I'm Mio, sorry if I'm causing any disturbance…." She blushed and tried to look up, only to see the purple giant looming over her. She resorted to having an intense fascination of her shoes.

"Mio. You and your Arts Club are causing a disturbance. Please pack up your stuff and move someplace else. Thank you," Akashi spoke quietly but sternly. He turned to face Midorima, this time his voice wasn't as calm. "I thought you took care of this yesterday. Quite disappointed Midorima. 50 laps around the gym once they leave. Also help the young lady carry the heavy supplies," he turned to give her a quick cold smile.

A girl with long dark hair tapped Akashi on the shoulder. "Boo."

"Akane," his said it like a quiet curse. She didn't scare Akashi but sure did spook out the Generation of Miracles and the first string standing behind him (well not Kuroko of course).

"Glad you remember ~ Akashi-kun," she gave them a wide menacing grin. "I checked with the principal already. We have permission to use this gym. You do know that there are other gyms with smaller courts…right?"

Midorima saw a chance to regain Akashi's trust and escape from the dreaded 50 laps. "I too, checked with the principal. You left out the fact that in order to use this gym, you need to get permission from the basketball team captain- Akashi," he coughed and pushed up his glasses, making sure to flip Akane off.

She pursed her lips and clenched her fists – certainly not used to having things _not _her way. Mio saw this and intervened –"Well, it's okay. We can use the other gyms…and move the sets back in here on the night of the musical, just like you suggested before Midorima. Now, we'll be getting out of your way…Akashi-sama."

"He doesn't deserve to be called –sama. Don't waste your breath senpai. You said so before, it'll be totally time consuming to bring the sets back in her on performance night. And they're going to be big and wouldn't fit the doors."

"Hard work always pays off Akane," Akashi commented.

"Tch. Hard work is stupid," she retorted.

"-Finally, someone who agrees with me," Atsushi's lips formed a small smile. Kuroko sounded a subtle 'hm' but he wasn't sure if he still liked this Akane girl.

"Anyway, the thing is to work smart, not hard. That's what I'm trying to do here. It's going to be a bother for everyone if you don't let us use this gym. And no, we're not going to use the other courts since they're too small and wouldn't be able to accommodate the large audience…So go away."

Aomine was struggling to follow her argument. He knew he wasn't that bright but he was certain that her words didn't really fit together. She was trying to mask a missing link – a fault. Aomine found himself smiling. It wasn't good to be smug he knew, but he was just hoping for some compensation from the girl for getting Kise leave the team. He was also certain that Akashi actually knew what the missing link was because he saw his captain fiddle with a coin – what the redhead did whenever he was plotting.

"…Hm. Let's negotiate then." Akashi flicked the coin at Akane. She raised her eyebrow, brought her hand up and caught it between her middle and index finger – all in one quick motion. "Hm. I was hoping for a heads or tails. Seems like it's neither the way you caught it."

"Get to the point."

"Well, I'll let you use the gym if you agree to do each of us a favor. You remember? The deal you skipped out on yesterday?"

Mio gave her junior a questioning look. Akane inhaled a whole lot of air – the kind you do when you know you're going to make a decision that you'll regret – and nodded. Fine. Work smart not hard.

"I'm glad we've reached a mutual understanding," Akashi put forth his hand. Instead of shaking it, she turned it over and dropped his coin on the palm. "Move out guys."

Midorima tried to escape quickly but Akashi caught him out of the corner of his eye. "50 laps still. But the courts are smaller so you're lucky this time…"

**KYAAAAA! YES! 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! BOO-YAH! now all i gotta do is try to keep them in character and figure out Akane. She's really troublesome to write. -.- anyway erm the next few chapters ill be pretty funny i'm hoping...**

**review? critique? ideas? requests?**


End file.
